1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus using a knob to control its switch.
2. Related Art
The electronic apparatus shown in FIG. 1 is a usual computer host 1. It has a housing 10 which accommodates hard disk drives (HDD), floppy disk drives (FDD), optical disk drives, etc (not shown in the drawing). The housing 10 has two openings 11, 12 installed with a first button 13 and a second button 14. A power switch (not shown) is disposed behind the first button 13 for starting the computer host 1. A restart button (not shown) is disposed behind the second button 14 for restarting the computer host 1. Therefore, the user can start or restart the computer host 1 by pressing the first button 13 or the second button 14.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a new mechanism to touch the first and second switches, instead of pressing the first button 13 or the second button 14 as in the prior art.